Miro hacia el cielo
by Benjamin.Grenger.S
Summary: -No tienes por qué tener dudas – abrazando por la espalda al pelirrojo hundiendo su rostro en el espacio entre su hombro y cuello – solo tienes que decir cómo te sientes no debes guardar tus sentimientos, debes dejar de hacerte daño tu mismo… -Sakuma…


**Esto… ¿Hola? Este es el primer fic/Song-fic que publico, se trata sobre mi Oc, el cual se muestra el cómo al estar enamorado siente poco a poco pierde a su gran amor. Le quiero dar las gracias a Haruhi-nya quien fue muy gentil en prestarme a su Oc y explicarme como subir los fic ¡muchas gracias Haruhi-neesan!**

 **Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ni los personajes de Inazuma eleven los cuales son le level-5 ni Chrisabelle quien pertenece a Haruhi-nya.**

 **Aclaraciones: La canción se llama en español es "Miro hacia el cielo", no recuerdo su nombre en japonés ni de quien es solo se que es de la serie "Estan arrestados"**

* * *

Cuando vas,

Perdiendo un amor.

Te sientes Morir

Su vista se encontraba perdida, su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión, sus ojos bicolor estaban fijos en un chico del club de futbol el cual se encontraba hablando muy animadamente con un chico de googles y una, según él, ridícula capa azul. Un suspiro cansado se escapa de sus labios, con lentitud y desgano aparta su mirada de la ventana , apoya su brazo en el pupitre y sobre este su cabeza sin antes despeinar sus cortos cabellos rojos, se sentía totalmente frustrado.

\- Deberías de decirle como te sientes y que no quieres tirar todos estos meses de relación a la basura

De un rápido movimiento deja su cuerpo recargarse en el respaldo de la silla echando su cabeza hacia atrás fijando sus ojos azul y verde en el chico que acababa de hablarle. Un chico de largo cabello negro, con una chasquilla recta que cubría su frente con dos mechones a los lados que le llegaban a su barbilla, su mirada quedo fija en los aperlados ojos de aquel muchacho, su mirada era fría y pesada, como si pudiera ver a través de él, como si con solo verle unos segundos pudiera darse cuenta de cómo se sentía.

Todo se ve negro

(todo se ve negro)

Ya ni siquiera

Puedes ver la luz.

Otro suspiro sale sus labios, con pesadez sierra sus ojos ante la expectante mirada del oji-perla el cual alza una ceja esperando una respuesta o algo del pelirrojo.

\- tu no lo entiendes…. Ni siquiera soy capaz de acercármele ya – levantándose de la silla para sentarse mirando de frente al pelinegro - Sakuma se a distanciado de mí, es él quien no quiere seguir con migo ¿Qué puedo yo hacer?

\- por lo menos, si le dices lo que piensas y aclaras las cosas con él, estarás más tranquilo y dejaras de quemarte la cabeza pensando si realmente siente algo por el imitador de Superman – sonriendo de medio lado – solo piénsalo es mejor que te lo diga ya a estar viendo todo de negro

\- talvez tengas razón… ¿y tu? – viéndole con picardía

\- ¿yo que? – dejando de sonreír y viéndole serio

\- ¿le dirás de una vez lo que sientes a Kazemaru? – Ampliando su sonrisa al ver el sonrojo del pelinegro – Chrisabelle, deberías seguir tu consejo y decírsele todo ya, antes de que alguien venga y te lo quite…

-y-yo ¡no tengo nada que decirle a ese! – cruzándose de brazos sobre su pupitre mirando por la ventana avergonzado, pero para su "mala" suerte su vista se topa con el peliazul el cual se encontraba asiendo unos pases, quedando su mirada fija en él ante la bicolor mirada del pelirrojo

\- ¿Chris-Chris estas seguro? – Picándole una mejilla con un lápiz mientras sonreía travieso – yo creo que te le deberías de declarar ya, se te nota en toda tu cara que mueres porque él te haga caso

\- ¡C-CALLATE! – las blanquecinas mejillas del pelinegro se tornan rojas casi pareciendo dos esferas navideñas – ¡No me llames así y deja de picarme la cara con ese lápiz! ¡que infantil eres!

\- naag…. – regresando a su posición inicial divertido

Cuando te conocí,

Eras todo para mi.

Todo era mágico

(todo era mágico)

Horas después, su mente estaba alejada de la explicaciones que su profesor daba en la pizarra, su vista baja a su cuaderno donde se encontraba un dibujo de cierto peliplata de parche que no dejaba de rondar en su mente, trayendo recuerdos del momento en que se conocieron, lo gentil que fue con él al llegar al Raimon luego de ser transferido de Italia y como le ayudo a superar su rencor a sus padres por abandonarlo en un orfanato cuando nació.

back.-

Un pelirrojo caminaba por los desiertos pasillos, era su primer día en aquel instituto y no estaba muy animado de encontrarse ahí sin saber dónde estaba su salón. Cuando estaba por resignarse e irse una mano se posa sobre su hombro haciendo que volteara encontrándose con la mirada de uno de los anaranjados ojos de un chico mayor a él, el otro ojo de aquel chico estaba tapado por un parche. Sin saber por qué un pequeño rubor cubre sus mejillas.

\- ¿estas perdido? – dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora

\- E-esto … - tratando de volver en sí, regresando su rostro a uno inexpresivo, carente de emociones- si… busco el salón 1-B, soy nuevo…

\- si quieres, puedo llevarte hasta allá…

\- gracia… - bajando su vista algo incomodo

flash back.-

back.-

Caminaba por la cancha de futbol buscando a cierto chico de parche amante de los pingüinos pero parecía como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado, suspirando cansado decide marcharse de ahí pero es detenido por unos brazos que atrapan su cintura, sus mejillas se sonrojan al instante por el contacto.

\- ¿me buscabas? – susurrándole seductoramente en el oído

-¡n-no hagas eso! – apartándose y alejándose con toda la cara roja como un tomate pero en un descuido el mayor le sujeta un brazo y lo jala hacia el robándole un beso - ¡SAKUMA!

\- ¿Qué? – Sonriendo inocentemente – solo quiero demostrarle a mi novio cuando lo quiero

\- ¡pero todos nos están viendo! - mirando al resto del equipo que se habían quedado observando la escena

-. Fin flash back.-

Un jadeo sale de sus labios al recordar aquellos momentos preciados para él , aquellos momentos en los que el peliplata era todo para el y él lo era todo para el peliplata. Momentos mágicos que talvez eran los últimos.

Pero hoy…

Ya no estas aquí.

Aunque no Te encuentres a mi lado.

Aquí siempre

Te estaré esperando.

Ya no estaba más junto al de parche debido a la repentina lejanía de este, seguiría esperándolo porque su esperanza de que solo fuera aquello producto por el simple entrenamiento de su club y por el próximo partido para calificar al FFI y no porque este lo estuviera cambiando por ese chico de googles. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar ya que no era capaz de seguir el consejo de su amigo Chrisabelle y hablar de eso con su novio.

Mi…

Mi corazón,

Siempre te amara.

¡Miro hacia el cielo otra vez!

¡para no llorar!

Caminando de regreso a su departamento, se detiene un momento al ver a la distancia a su amigo pelinegro junto a cierto peliazul de ojos avellana compañero de equipo de su novio, su mirada curiosa queda fija en el rostro sonrojado del oji-perla el cual se notaba inquieto por la compañía del mayor, tratando de decirle algo importante. Con pasos suaves se acerca para escuchar lo que decía ocultándose tras un poste de luz , luego de unos tartamudeos por parte del pelinegro y una mirada confundida y preocupada del peliazul, una mueca de sorpresa se forma en el rostro del pelirrojo al escuchar a su amigo confesarle su amor al mayor quien forma una mueca de sorpresa y un sonrojo cubre sus mejillas, luego de unos segundos en que se preguntaba el cómo terminaría todo para su amigo ve como el peliazul se acerca y abraza al oji-perla, logrando que este soltara un gemido de sorpresa. Para su mala suerte no logra escuchar lo que le dijo ya que el peliazul le susurra algo al oído al pelinegro logrando que este no pudiera contener una sonrisa y las lágrimas de felicidad de sus ojos, solo ver aquello supo que después de todo le había ido bastante bien al confesarle sus sentimientos y el beso que vino después se lo confirmo.

Con cuidado sale de su escondite y se aleja de la pareja para darles su privacidad. Con paso distraídos regresa un par de cuadras atrás recordando su primer beso con Sakuma y el cómo todo comenzó entre ellos, deteniéndose a mitad de la calle para observar el cielo mientras sus ojos cristalizados se perdían en las imágenes de aquel momento .

Tu recuerdo me atrapa,

No puedo olvidar

¡Miro hacia el cielo otra vez!

¡Y espero volverte a ver!

back.-

\- Deberías dejar de pensar en el pasado, tenerles rencor a personas que jamás conociste solo te dañara, ellos perdieron la oportunidad de tener a una maravillosa persona como tu…

Las mejillas del pelirrojo se tornaron tan rojas como su cabello, su corazón no dejaba de latir fuertemente y su mirada no podía apartarse de la del chico del parche el cual le brindaba una de esas tan apreciadas sonrisas que solo él sabía darle.

-Sakuma… - el peliplata se acerca hasta quedar frente a frente separándolos escasos centímetros de uno del otro

\- solo tienes que pensar en tu futuro… y en con quien quieras estar desde ahora… - sosteniendo con una de sus manos una de las mejillas del pelirrojo- déjame… ser aquel con quien quieras pasarlo – el rostro del mayor se fue acercando hasta unirlos en un suave beso, lleno de sentimiento ocultos queriendo salir a flote.

-. Fin fash back.-

Una pequeña sonrisa se curva en sus labios, recordando lo feliz que se sintió en aquel momento, envidiando solo por unos segundos la felicidad que su amigo debe sentir en esos momentos.

Aquí sola te esperare

Entre murmullos en la ciudad

Retomando su destino por otra calle, escuchando las voces de los demás sus pensamientos se encontraban confusos y sus sentimientos eran palpables. Una mano se posa sobre su hombro sobresaltándolo, sin saber si girarse a ver de quien se trataba hasta que una voz que lo dejaba sin respirar lo hace reaccionar.

-No tienes por qué tener dudas – abrazando por la espalda al pelirrojo hundiendo su rostro en el espacio entre su hombro y cuello – solo tienes que decir cómo te sientes no debes guardar tus sentimientos, debes dejar de hacerte daño tu mismo…

-Sakuma…

\- perdóname por no darme cuenta antes, si no fuera por Chrisabelle yo no sabría nada – el pelirrojo de sorprende – él me dijo como te sentías, tienes un buen amigo… se preocupa mucho por ti aunque no quiso admitirlo

Una sonrisa dulce se pinta en su rostro, dejándose abrazar por el peliplata que tanto amaba y escuchando lo que el mayor le decía.

\- quiero que sepas que solo tú me interesas … - volteando al pelirrojo para verle de frente colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros - te amo solo a ti y a nadie más – las mejillas del menor se tornan sonrosadas - lamento haberme distanciado tanto por lo del FFI… nunca más volverá a pasar, solo cree en mi…

\- solo eso me basta para creerte por siempre…

Parándose de puntitas el pelirrojo jala un poco la camisa del peliplata para besar esos labios que tanto deseaba volver a saborear y que con mucho gusto fue correspondido. Tendría que darle las gracias a Chrisabelle por su ayuda y desde ahora empezaría a seguir los consejos que él le da, después de todo, a ambos les habían dado resultados y gracias a él ya no veía nada de oscuridad en su vida si no un hermoso resplandor que daba inicio a un futuro lleno de luz junto a la persona que amaba.

Dime por favor,

Que ese resplandor es verdad.


End file.
